Serrez moi
by Emyss
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Michaela des renégats, Sully prend soin d'elle avant de retourner à Colorado Springs. Michaela prend une importante décision concernant sa relation avec Sully.   Traduction de Hold me


**« Serrez-moi »**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits de la série Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. De plus, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, je n'ai fait que traduire la fiction Hold me écrite par MyImmortal329**

**I don't own the rights of Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. Besides, I am not the author, I just translated the fiction written by MyImmortal329**

**http:/ www .fanfiction. net/s/2370791/1/Hold_Me**

Les murs de la grottes semblaient apporter un peu de confort à Michaela qui dormait paisiblement après sa séquestration par les renégats. Sully, en revanche, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et maintenant que Michaela était de retour auprès de lui, il ne voulait plus jamais fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la perdre et chaque fois qu'il lui tournait le dos, il se sentait un peu coupable. Elle avait vécu tellement d'épreuves la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle se sente seule.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel quand Sully se leva et quitta la place qu'il occupait aux côtés de Michaela. Elle dormait toujours sur les branches de pin qu'il avait disposées pour elle quand ils avaient décidé de chercher un abris pour attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Elle avait été trop fatiguée pour manger et s'était endormie à l'instant où Sully l'avait posée. Il ne l'avait quitté qu'au milieu de l'après-midi pour ramasser du miel et des baies dans les environs Il avait laissé Wolf avec elle donc elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui si elle se réveillait. Wolf aurait retrouvé son maître si les renégats l'avait kidnappé et retenu prisonnier. Michaela le savait.

Sully ne pouvait pas croire que l'élue de son cœur était enfin de retour auprès de lui. Honnêtement, il avait commencé à perdre espoir de la retrouver saine et sauve. Mais elle était là maintenant et il pouvait voir qu'elle allait bien, au moins physiquement. Il pouvait seulement imaginer l'impact émotionnel que l'enlèvement avait eu sur elle. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais il était sûr que Michaela lui dirait en temps voulu.

Comme il se levait, à la recherche de quelque signe des renégats toujours à leur recherche, il entendit Michaela s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle s'assit et examina son environnement. Elle paniqua d'abord, inquiète d'être toujours retenue captive par les renégats. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette bronzée de Sully debout, éclairée par les dernier rayons de soleil, elle su qu'elle était en sécurité.

Sully se retourna au son de sa voix.

« Je suis là » répondit-il doucement tout en avançant vers elle et espérant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Il vit son expression passer de l'inquiétude au soulagement. Elle s'installa sur le lit en branches de pin qui étaient étonnamment douces. Elle étendit le bras pour saisir la main de Sully. Il lui prit la main et s'assit à ses côtés. Le regard dans les yeux de Michaela montrait qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la réconforte, qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus à revivre ça. Les yeux de Sully ne quittaient pas les siens. « Vous êtes en sécurité ». Michaela voulait l'embrasser, se donner à lui malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait appris par le passé. La façon dont Sully l'aimait était le plus important pour elle à ce moment précis. Il était si doux, tendre et patient.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage et s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais il avait d'autres plans. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il profitait de sa vulnérabilité. A la place, il apporta sa main vers ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser tandis qu'elle laissait sa main sur son visage. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres de sa peau douce, il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit des larmes d'émotions étincelantes et menaçant de tomber. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle s'approchait toujours, elle voulait qu'il fasse disparaître sa peur en l'embrassant.

Sully voulait plus que tout au monde pouvoir faire disparaître cette peur et ces souvenirs pour toujours par un baiser. Il voulait qu'elle devienne sienne dans tous les sens du terme mais ils n'étaient même pas encore promis l'un à l'autre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Michaela avait été élevée dans un monde où « vivre dans le pêcher » était la dernière chose à laquelle les gens voulaient penser.

« Vous êtes en sécurité » répéta-t-il simplement tout en sachant qu'il pouvait facilement perdre le contrôle et l'embrasser comme il le voulait, la toucher comme ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Michaela savait ce qu'il pensait et lui adressa un sourire compréhensif. Ses mains saisirent les siennes et elle les tint fermement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun voulait se promettre à l'autre pour le reste de leurs vies. Ils voulaient vivre l'instant présent et ne pas se soucier des conséquences. Michaela était effrayée par ses propres pensées et de ce que Sully pourrait penser d'elle pour les avoir eu. Sully craignait que Michaela n'ait pas les idées claires et soit effrayée par les pensées qu'il avait. Sully détourna les yeux et souleva le plateau contenant le miel et les baies qu'il avait récoltés pour elle.

« J'ai trouvé des baies et du miel pendant que vous dormiez. Il fera bientôt nuit. Si nous partons à ce moment là, nous serons à Colorado Springs demain dans la journée. » Il la regarda, son regard était plein de gratitude et d'épuisement.

« Je ne peux pas marcher » constata-t-elle simplement. Elle posa les yeux sur lui à nouveau, elle se demanda pendant un court instant si oui on non il voulait la laisser là. Elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces derniers mois. Leur relation s'était terminée brusquement, et leur amitié avait été maladroite pendant un moment. Cependant, la rancune qu'elle éprouvait au sujet de Catherine n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas aimé cette femme, elle se sentait idiote de l'avoir cru. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait toujours, et elle l'aimait plus que jamais.

Sully regarda alors ses pieds coupés et ensanglantés. « Ca ne fait rien, je vous porterai. » Il prit délicatement ses pieds sur sa cuisse et elle grimaça quand une douleur lancinante se fit sentir. Sully sentit un nœud se resserrer autour de son estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ces hommes avaient été ses amis autrefois, et ils avaient enlevé l'élue de son cœur. Ils l'avaient faite marcher sur des chemins rocailleux pied-nus et peut-être violentée. Oh Seigneur. Et s'ils l'avaient violée ? Cette pensée avait traversé son esprit comme une tornade.

Il tamponna doucement ses coupures et ses bleus avec un linge humide. Elle tressaillit et retint un cri de douleur alors qu'il soignait ses pieds. Sully se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il entendit son cri étouffé. Sa curiosité grandit encore. Il devait savoir.

« Ils vous ont violenté ? » demanda-t-il priant le ciel pour que sa réponse ne soit pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle savait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde oui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense à des choses si horribles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié d'elle croyant que le pire était arrivé.

« Non » murmura-t-elle. Sully se retourna rapidement, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'elle prononce ce mot. La façon dont elle le regardait lui disait qu'elle était sincère. L'amour dans ses yeux commençait à briller plus que les larmes et les égratignures sur sa joue. Sully voulait l'embrasser parce qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir effacer toutes ses blessures avec ses baisers. Il avala sa salive et baissa les yeux sur le plateau de nourriture toujours intact.

« Vous devriez manger un peu ». Elle laissa couler quelques larmes et plongea ses doigts dans le miel. Elle suça tendrement la douce substance sur ses doigts, savourant le goût sucré. Elle leva ses grands yeux magnifiques et brillants vers Sully. Elle criait intérieurement pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Sully ne pouvait plus le supporter, il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Il s'approcha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa barbe frotta son menton tandis que leurs langues entraient en contact. Il goutta le miel sucré et collant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore. Elle avait besoin de plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller plus loin. Quand il se retira, il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle le remerciait de savoir quand s'arrêter, mais une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

« Serrez-moi » murmura-t-elle. Sully la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. Elle caressa son dos, sa poitrine puis son visage et se bras. Ses doigts étaient toujours collant à cause du miel mais cela ne dérangeait pas Sully. La bercer dans ses bras leur donnait à tous les deux un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort. Après ce qu'il leur avait paru être une demi-heure, Michaela parla de nouveau. « Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? » Sully soupira lourdement et respira le parfum de ses cheveux. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il pouvait encore sentir l'enivrant parfum des savons de luxe qu'elle utilisait.

« J'ai trouvé une autre tribu indienne » répondit-il. « Ils ont laissé les renégats rester avec eux. »

« Comment les avez-vous convaincus de vous dire où ils allaient ? » Sully déglutit et la serra plus fort contre lui si c'était possible.

« Je leur ai dit que … mon cœur bat pour vous. » Michaela leva les yeux et vit que Sully regardait dans les siens. Elle s'avança pour déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Entendre ces mots lui avait mis les idées au clair. Soudain, elle se moquait des règles de la société, elle se moquait de ce qui était convenable ou non. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le fait qu'elle soit finalement dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. 'Vivre dans le pêcher' sonnait comme quelque chose de mauvais. Comment aimer quelqu'un de tout son être pouvait être un pêcher ?

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle tout en laissant couler ses larmes le long de ses joues.

« Désolée ?»

« Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous. »

« J'avais juré de vous retrouver, mais je dois admettre que je commençais à douter de moi. »

« Pas ça » répondit Michaela en secouant la tête. « A propos de Catherine. Je sais que vous ne l'aimiez pas. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir douté de vous. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance Michaela, c'est du passé. »

« Je suis quand même désolée »

« Moi aussi. » Il l'embrassa sur la tête. Michaela se retira légèrement. Elle fit glisser ses doigts collants le long de l'écorce pour récolter du miel. Elle porta ensuite ses doigts aux lèvres de Sully et il ne put résister à son offrande. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et suça doucement la substance sucrée de ses doigts. Elle retira sa main et la remplaça par ses lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, Sully repoussa délicatement ses épaules et brisa leur baiser. Son cœur et son esprit combattaient ce qui semblait être une bataille sans fin.

« Sully ? » Elle le cherchait des yeux.

« On ferait mieux de se préparer pour rentrer en ville. Nos vêtements sont secs. » Il commença à se lever mais Michaela l'attrapa par la main.

« Sully » murmura-t-elle. « Ne partez pas. »

« Je ne pars pas, je me prépare c'est tout. »

« Ne me laissez pas maintenant. J'ai besoin d'être avec vous. » Sully savait exactement ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce en quoi elle croyait et de plus, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble. Enfin, techniquement ils en étaient sûrs tous les deux, mais ils n'avaient pas encore osé en parler.

« Michaela, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer avant de repartir en ville. » Sully lui tourna le dos et cela le déchirait d'avoir à le faire. Michaela sentit les larmes couler de nouveau. Avaient-ils jamais vraiment arrêté ?

« Sully, vous ne voulez pas être avec moi ? » Sully se retourna vers elle et chercha son regard.

« Bien sur que j'ai envie d'être avec vous » murmura-t-il. « Mais vous n'avez pas les idées claires. Vous ne voulez pas faire ça. »

« Je le veux » cria-t-elle. « Sully, Un Œil a essayé de me violer. » Elle étouffa ses derniers mots du mieux qu'elle put, revivant cet horrible moment encore et encore. « Mais vous m'avez trouvée juste à temps. Je me suis rendue compte que vous êtes l'homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Je vous aime. »

« Je vous aime aussi » répondit-il. La regarder dans le yeux faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il était destiné à faire du reste de sa vie. Il devait la passer auprès de Michaela. Il le savait depuis un long moment mais il s'était rendu compte, une fois que les renégats l'avait enlevée, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre. Il voulait passer l'éternité avec elle. Il lui prit la main et embrassa ses phalanges douloureuses et écorchées. Michaela le regardait avec une telle adoration. Il était sur le point de laisser couler ses larmes alors qu'il caressait son magnifique visage de ses deux mains. « Je ne veux plus jamais vous perdre Michaela. Etre loin de vous a été la chose la plus dure qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un vous éloigner de moi encore une fois. »

« Sully » murmura Michaela tout en lui caressant les bras.

« Vous voulez m'épouser ? » Le cœur de Michaela ne fit qu'un bond mais elle savait quelle était sa réponse.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle, « je veux vous épouser. » Sully l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et il la serrait tellement fort contre lui que Michaela n'était pas sûre qu'il la libèrerait. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse. Elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps. Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement son étreinte et la libéra, il sourit et embrassa les égratignures sensibles de ses joues.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir souffrir. »

« Je ne souffrirai pas tant que je serai auprès de vous. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plaça ses mains contre sa poitrine nue.

« Sully, ces hommes auraient pu me tuer. Un Œil aurait peut-être profité de moi au début mais je suis sûre qu'il était déterminé à me tuer. J'ai été si près de quitter ce monde sans vous avoir dit combien vous comptez pour moi. Vous avez été ma force Sully. »

« Vous êtes la femme la plus forte que je connaisse Michaela. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la force de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Vous m'avez dit une fois qu'accepter de l'aide n'était pas une preuve de faiblesse. Vous m'avez aidé de tant de manières. Je veux vous dire que vous êtes le seul homme qui m'ai jamais permis de ressentir ce que je ressens quand je suis avec vous. Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'exprimer avec beaucoup de mots, mais je vous aime plus que j'ai jamais aimé personne dans toute ma vie. Sully, je me moque de tout maintenant sauf de vous donner la seule chose que je ne peux donner qu'à un seul homme. » Sully eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle le regretterait plus tard.

« Non, Michaela. » Une crainte douloureuse apparut alors dans les yeux de Michaela et celle-ci devenait plus forte à l'idée de le perdre pour toujours.

« Vous ne.. »

« Michaela, ce que je ressens quand je suis avec vous est parfois très effrayant parce que je sais que je vous désire plus que j'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un. Mais on ne peut pas le faire. Pas comme ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que vous allez le regretter. Vous n'avez pas les idées claires. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu les idées plus claires dans toute ma vie » fit-elle remarquer. « J'ai besoin de vous. » Sully vit que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler. Elle frissonnait de peur et les souvenirs de ce qu'Un Œil aurait pu lui faire lui revinrent en mémoire. Sully ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir comme ça plus longtemps. Il détestait la voir si effrayée et si faible. La Michaela qu'il connaissait était forte, courageuse et surtout indépendante. Sa beauté rayonnait au-delà de ses larmes cependant, et Sully savait que Michaela était sérieuse. Il l'avait désirée, voulu si ardemment la toucher depuis si longtemps et maintenant elle s'offrait à lui sans poser de questions. Il voulait se donner à elle mais il craignait toujours qu'elle finisse par le regretter et le déteste pour ne pas avoir eu la force de la stopper. La regarder rendait ses genoux incapables de supporter son poids et faisait battre son cœur plus fort et plus vite. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de lui résister.

Quelque part, Michaela savait ce qu'il pensait.

« Je ne partirai pas Sully. Je serai toujours auprès de vous. » lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou. Son toucher envoya des frissons dans toutes les parties de son corps et il ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle goûtait sa peau.

« Michaela, si vous continuez à faire ça, je ne pourrais pas arrêter. » Elle entendit ses morts mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle déplaça les mains vers sa poitrine puis autour de son dos. « Vous devez me faire savoir que vous voulez vraiment faire ça » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou avec la même tendresse qu'elle lui montrait. Elle se retira légèrement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux le faire Sully » murmura-t-elle. « S'il vous plait serrez-moi ». Sully décida que Michaela était catégorique à ce sujet et il la prit dans se bras, l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassée auparavant. Il explorait sa bouche avec sa langue et elle faisait de même en retour. Elle déplaça les mains et les laissa sur les épaules de Sully, puis les monta jusque dans ses cheveux. La main de Sully tâtonnait avec les boutons de sa chemise de corps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Michaela le laissait la toucher comme ça, qu'elle voulait qu'il la touche. « Sully » gémit-elle alors qu'une de ses mains glissa sur sa peau le long de son sein. Il passa le pouce sur son mamelon, envoyant ainsi des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée de cette façon et elle en voulait plus. Elle avait besoin qu'il la touche, qu'il la fasse se sentir de nouveau vivante.

Les mains de Sully luttaient contre la chemise blanche. Michaela leva les bras au-dessus de la tête pour que Sully puisse facilement la lui enlever. Elle se heurta à l'air frais et Sully pressa ses seins nus contre sa poitrine pour la protéger du vent. Le sentiment de sa peau nue contre la sienne faisait croître son désir. Michaela pouvait le sentir lorsqu'elle s'assit sur sa cuisse. Elle gémit quand Sully embrassa ses lèvres puis sa clavicule. Sa main descendit pour frôler son pantalon qui lui couvrait les cuisses. Il déplaça ses doigts le long du tissu de ses sous-vêtements. Elle haleta au sentiment que provoquait sa main qui la touchait là où elle en avait le plus besoin.

« Vous êtes sure ? » demanda Sully alors qu'il allongeait la magnifique élue de son cœur sur les douces branches de pins.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de quelque chose. C'est ce qui est essentiel. Nous savons dans nos cœurs que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin et voulons tous les deux. » Sully parcoura des yeux ses traits magnifiques et plus bas ses seins parfaits de porcelaine blanche. Sa bouche trouva d'abord le creux entre ses seins avant de saisir l'un de ses mamelons, apportant à Michaela plus de plaisir qu'elle avait jamais cru qu'il soit possible.

Sully déplaça rapidement ses mains vers ses hanches pour la débarrasser de son pantalon. Son corps nu gisait devant lui et il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train de se produire. Le corps de Michaela était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves chaque nuit. Maintenant son rêve devenait réalité et elle était là à l'attendre, gémissant tendrement son nom. Michaela s'assit, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, seulement du désir pour l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Elle dirigea les doigts vers le bouton de son pantalons. Les mains de Sully touchèrent celles de Michaela avec douceur. Il se leva et retira son pantalon, se révélant pleinement à la femme qui allait devenir sienne. Il vit de la nervosité apparaître dans ses yeux et il s'assit devant sa silhouette tremblante sur les branches de pin. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et embrassa doucement ses phalanges écorchées.

« Nous n'avons pas à faire ça si vous n'êtes pas prête. Nous pouvons attendre d'être mariés. Nous pouvons seulement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux pas vous blesser. »

« Vous ne me blesserez pas. J'ai confiance en vous Sully. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai confiance en moi » admit-il. Michaela tendit les mains pour le toucher mais il se recula brusquement.

« Sully ? »

« Pas encore » murmura-t-il. Il tremblait à son tour et Michaela n'était pas sure de ce qui n'allait pas. « Michaela, c'est votre dernière chance pour tout arrêter. Si nous commençons, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter. » Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits mais quand il la regarda dans les yeux, il vit qu'ils n'avaient jamais quitté les siens. Elle suggérait réellement qu'ils continuent.

« Je ne veux pas arrêter. Jamais, » répondit-elle. « Je veux faire l'amour avec vous. » Entendre ces derniers mots donna à Sully ce dont il avait besoin pour être sûr que Michaela était sienne pour toujours. Il s'avança et déposa un baiser tendre mais passionné sur ses lèvres. Elle se rallongea sur les branche de pin. Son corps nus tremblait nerveusement mais elle savait que ce qu'elle craignait le plus était l'inconnu.

Elle écarta légèrement les jambes et Sully grimpa entre elles, se retenant avec ses mains, posées sur le sol de chaque côté de Michaela. Il poussait doucement vers son entrée et il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit sa pénétration, mais elle ne vint jamais.

« N'ayez pas peur » murmura-t-il. « Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal. » Elle ouvrit les yeux, le cœur rempli de confiance et d'amour. Elle sourit et les larmes coulèrent. Il savait que prolonger ces préliminaires rendrait tout beaucoup moins confortable pour elle. Il posa sa bouche sur la siennes, mordillant et suçant ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son dos, il entra en elle en un mouvement rapide, se retranchant en elle pour la première fois. Michaela haleta et gémit dans la bouche de Sully à ce sentiment totalement nouveau.. Elle sentit une petite douleur pendant quelques instants mais quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, c'était oublié et elle ne pouvait pas penser à un autre endroit où elle préférerait être.

Le corps de Sully était maintenant couver d'une épaisse couche de transpiration. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à quelqu'un et faire l'amour à Michaela était déjà mieux que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté dans toute sa vie. Il la laissa s'adapter à ce nouveau sentiment avant de commencer à bouger en elle, la faisant se sentir plus vivante que jamais. Son visage sembla s'illuminer et sa respiration s'accélérer de passion.

« Sully » gémit-elle alors que les lèvres de Sully capturait les siennes. Ses mains rejoignirent les siennes et ses genoux maintenait son poids. Michaela commença à bouger les hanches pour répondre à ses mouvements dans une éternelle danse d'amour. La façon dont elle bougeait contre lui lui donnait l'impression qu'ils ne formaient qu'un seul corps.

« Michaela » murmura-t-il alors qu'il embrassa tous les recoins de son magnifique visage. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés derrière elle et encadrait son visage. La passion s'intensifiait à chaque instant et Michaela sentit de nouvelles vagues de plaisir dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Tandis que Sully continuait à lui faire l'amour, elle souhaitait pouvoir lui apporter plus de plaisir. Elle l'entoura avec ses jambes, le poussant ainsi plus profondément en elle. Tous les deux haletaient quand le plaisir devint trop intense.

Ils atteignirent ensemble les sommets du plaisir et s'écroulèrent bientôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le corps de Sully devint trop lourd sur celui de Michaela donc il bougea rapidement et la prit dans es bras. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle haletait et forçait l'air à rentrer dans ses poumons. Sully ferma les yeux, redescendant du septième ciel et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il rêvait ou non. Mais quand il entendit la voix de Michaela quelques minutes plus tard, il sut que ce qui venait d'arriver était bien réel.

« Sully ? »

« Hmm ? » répondit-il alors qu'il la serrait contre son corps, essayant de la protéger du vent.

« Ne me laissez pas » murmura-t-elle. Les évènements des derniers jours la rattrapèrent et ce moment qu'il venait de partager la berça vers un profond sommeil.

« Jamais » chuchota Sully pendant qu'il disposait leurs vêtements sur leurs corps entrelacés comme une couverture pour les tenir au chaud. « Jamais. »

Sully se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et Michaela était toujours allongée dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de feu au cas où les renégats étaient toujours dans les parages. Il ne voulait pas la déplacer mais il devait se lever et se dégourdir les jambes. Il savait qu'il y avait un petit lac à proximité où il pourrait trouver de l'eau. Il avait soif et il en serait bientôt de même pour Michaela.

Le plat de miel et de baies était à côté et Sully savait qu'il faudrait que Michaela se réveille bientôt et les mange pour garder ses forces. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres alors qu'elle dormait et se sépara d'elle. Il la couvrit avec leurs vêtements pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid pendant qu'il irait chercher de l'eau. Il mit son pantalon et commença à descendre ver le lac avec une gourde.

Alors qu'il partait, Michaela se réveilla et sentit qu'elle était seule.

« Sully ! » appela-t-elle. Sully se précipita vers elle dans l'obscurité.

« Je suis là » lui assura-t-il. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai cru que vous étiez parti. »

« J'ai promis de ne jamais partir. J'allais seulement chercher de l'eau. »

« Il y a de l'eau à proximité. »

« Vous m'y emmenez ? » demanda Michaela

« Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais prendre un bain. Je me sens si sale » dit-elle doucement alors que ses larmes commençaient à tomber. Sully sentit son cœur s'arrêter et il avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Elle réalisa soudain comment il avait perçu ce qu'elle avait dit.

« A cause de ce que nous… »

« Non » répondit-elle rapidement. « Je ne regretterai pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Nous nous aimons Sully et c'est le plus important. Nous allons nous marier et personne n'a à savoir à part nous. C'est notre secret. » Sully embrassa sa main.

« Je ne regrette pas non plus, sachez le ». Michaela sourit et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Quand elle se recula, Sully essuya ses larmes.

« Je me sens sale parce que j'ai été traînée dans toutes les directions. Mes pieds me font mal et j'ai besoin de me détendre. »

« Très bien. Je vais vous porter. » Michaela hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Elle enroula les bras autour de son cou. Il se leva avec son corps nu dans les bras. Il savait que personne n'était dans les parages à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun signe des renégats donc il n'y avait aucune chance que l'on puisse voir Michaela. Il prit cependant le soin de prendre leurs vêtements avec lui. Il voulait retourner en ville avant le matin.

« J'irai chercher plus de miel et de baies pendant que vous prenez un bain. »

« Très bien » répondit Michaela avec un hochement de tête. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, Sully était sur les berges du lac. Il s'agenouilla au bord et assit Michaela dans l'eau, de cette façon elle n'aurait pas à se tenir sur ses pieds. Elle nagea en s'éloigna légèrement du rivage de façon à ce que l'eau recouvre tout son corps. Sully s'éloigna pour aller cherche du miel et des baies pendant que Michaela se laissait recouvrir entièrement par l'eau.

La nuit précédente, elle aurait sérieusement pensé à se laisser couler pour échapper aux renégats. Mais maintenant elle avait une raison de vivre. Sully lui avait pris quelque chose mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait qu'il ait. Elle aurait toujours cette nuit spéciale avec Sully et elle ne pouvait pas attendre de partager le reste de sa vie avec lui. Bien sur, ce qu'ils avaient fait était quelque chose que les gens étaient censés expérimenter lors de leur nuit de noce, selon le code qu'elle avait suivi toute sa vie. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient déjà promis l'un à l'autre et savait que rien de ne les séparerait. Pourquoi étaient-ils censés se refuser le plaisir de la compagnie de l'autre quand ils savaient qu'ils passeraient le reste de leurs vies ensemble ?

Sully revint rapidement parce qu'il avait conscience que la température chutait et il ne voulait pas que Michaela ait trop froid. Elle avait déjà subi assez d'épreuves !

« Nous devrions rentrer, » l'avertit Sully tout en mettant sa chemise. « Custer est assoiffé de sang, nous ne devrions pas attendre trop longtemps. Je pense que nous avons largement le temps mais je préfère être sûr. On ne sait jamais avec lui. S'il a une raison de croire que vous ne reviendrez pas, Nuage Dansant et les autres seront mort avant que nous ayons eu une chance de les sauver. » Michaela soupira tristement et hocha doucement la tête tout en passant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux humides. Elle ne voulait pas que cette nuit s'achève mais elle savait qu'il était temps que leur romance s'arrête un petit moment. Elle et Sully avaient des amis à sauver et ils n'allaient pas les aider en suivant le désir ardent qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux si fortement.

Elle sortit de l'eau et sentit la douleur dans ses pieds écorchés. « Par ici, laissez-moi vous aider. » Sully s'avança et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Il la prit dans ses bras et avança en direction de la maison. La maison. Sully n'avait jamais considéré Colorado Springs comme sa maison mais maintenant que Michaela lui était promise, il allait avoir une raison de rester pour le reste de sa vie.

Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés Colorado Springs juste à temps. Custer était déterminé à exécuter les indiens malgré tout mais Sully stoppa la pendaison et Custer accepta de libérer tous les prisonniers…enfin avec une légère intervention de la part de Sully. Michaela et Sully avaient dû délivrer la nouvelle de la mort du fils de Nuage Dansant.. Ils avaient dû lui dire également qu'Un Œil avait été tué. Quand le jour s'était levé, ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade sur une falaise et Un Œil avait fini par faire une chute mortelle. Après les évènements des derniers jours, Michaela était heureuse d'être de retour à Colorado Springs.

Brian avait apparemment fait des affaires avec Hank et maintenant il avait son propre cheval. Tandis que Matthew et Colleen aidaient Brian avec Caramel, Michaela leva des yeux timides vers Sully. Elle ne connaissait pas les mots à dire pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance, mais elle pouvait essayer.

« Sully ? » Il se tourna vers elle. « Merci de m'avoir sauvée. » Sully sourit et s'avança pour lui donner un simple baiser.

« On n'allait pas manquer un anniversaire. » répondit-il. Michaela lui sourit et plaça son bras autour d'elle.

« Quand devrions-nous parler de nos fiançailles aux enfants ? »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler d'abord. » répondit Sully en prenant la main de Michaela. Il la guida à s'asseoir sur le porche de la maison tandis qu'ils entendaient les rires des enfants au loin.

« Vous voulez toujours m'épouser n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Michaela, craignant un instant qu'il ait changé d'avis. Sully serra sa main d'une manière rassurante.

« Bien sur que oui » répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. « Mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous cette nuit était quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne s'attendait à voir arriver. »

« Je sais » répondit-elle. « En effet. Peut-être que je me sentais vulnérable et avais besoins de compassion cette nuit, mais j'avais l'esprit clair. Je pensais chaque chose que j'ai dite. »

« Moi aussi. » murmura Sully en l'embrassant sur la joue. Michaela rougit.

« Je pense que cette nuit était une chose d'un soir, au moins jusqu'au mariage bien sur. » expliqua Michaela.

« Je pense que vous avez raison, » murmura-t-il. « Nous ne voulons pas que les gens jasent maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Michaela secoua la tête.

« Non, certainement pas. » murmura-t-elle. « Peut-être que l'on devrait attendre une semaine environ avant de parler à qui que ce soit de nos fiançailles. Ils pourraient suspecter quelque chose si nous l'annonçons trop tôt. »

« Bien pensé, docteur. » Michaela rit et embrassa Sully de nouveau. « Je veux rester ici cette nuit. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour être sur que tout va bien. Je dormirai dans la grange au cas où vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Merci. Vous savoir par ici m'aide à me sentir mieux. »

« C'est drôle » commenta Sully avec des étincelles dans les yeux. « J'étais sur le point de dire la même chose. » Michaela plaça la tête sur l'épaule de Sully et il passèrent le reste de l'après-midi côte à côte en regardant les enfants jouer innocemment avec le nouveau cheval de Brian. Ils avaient tous les deux un incroyable secret à garder dorénavant et cela avait créer un lien qui ne pourrait jamais être rompu par quoi ou qui que ce soit. Ils étaient tous les deux satisfait de savoir que leur secret était bien gardé avec eux, et ils avaient le reste de leur vie pour se construire un avenir.

FIN

_Il s'agit de ma dernière traduction, je ne compte pas en commencer de nouvelles pour le moment. Je suis en train d'écrire ma propre fiction, je commencerai la publication dès que l'histoire sera terminée ou alors suffisamment avancée pour pouvoir poster régulièrement._

_Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire._

_Séquence remerciements à l'attention de Silia Valentine qui a toujours été là pour m'aider dans les traductions et l'écriture ainsi que pour m'encourager et reviewer mes publications. __PBM, thank you a lot ! _


End file.
